Just a Nightmare
by PerrfectPorrcelain
Summary: Crimson Michaels thinks she's just having a bad dream, but when reality hits her, it's kind of too late. BBxOCxGrell LEMON !


_**Moth: **Hai :) So...this isn't something that I normally write. One, it's BB, two it's Grell, three I've never written a kind of crossover story. It's mainly lemon. Please give me nice criticism, nothing mean. It's just a one shot LEMON for **QuarterQueen13DN. **I do NOT own Grell or BB, I only own Crimson! _

* * *

><p>Every little sound I made turned into an echo. Something didn't feel right, and I tried my best to open my eyes. When I was finally able to open them I tripped and did a face plant into dirt. I snapped my head up and spit out the dirt that had came in my mouth. <em>Where the hell am I? Why am I outside? <em>Everything was pitch black, and the only sounds I could hear were the forest noises.

"Somebody, help me!" I cried out. All of a sudden I heard fast placed footsteps coming close.

"Where do you think you're going?" I heard a creepy voice. I tried to move away on the ground, but I hurt my hand on a root. "Come now little girl, don't you run away from me. I am merely your new friend." A man about 6 feet tall stepped out of the darkness. He had brown messy spiky hair, tattered jeans and white shirt, with no shoes. Nothing looked normal, and the last time I had been awake I was in my bed. _This must be a nightmare! _

"What are you…let me go!" I cried out. He chuckled sickly and gave me a twisted smile. "You're just a nightmare!" He walked closer to me and I tried my best to back up further, but the wood went deeper into my cut. Tears were streaming down my face as I felt fear creep up my neck.

"A nightmare?" He asked glaring down at me. "Well, then you won't mind if have a little fun with you." I looked around me for some kind of weapon, and all I found was a twig. I grabbed it and pointed it at him.

"Stay away from me!" I screeched.

"Going all Harry Potter on me now, with that silly twig?" he snatched it right out my hands and broke it. "You'll never get away from me." I closed my eyes and tried to wake up. _Come on Crimson, wake up, wake the fuck up! Wake up! This is just a nightmare, you're gonna be okay. _I opened my eyes and I was still where I was.

"Who are you, and why are you doing this to me?" My voice quivered as I asked the man the question.

"Me?" he chortled. "If this is a nightmare, you should already know who I am. I certainly know who you are." I saw his white teeth show as he smirked. "Crimson Michaels." I had to think of who this was, I really didn't know anyone who resembled him. _The tv…mom and dad were watching… all those murders… don't tell me he's…_ I looked at him again under the moonlight and I felt my heart sink. _No way. _

"Beyond Birthday!" I shouted trying to get to my feet in order to run. He smirked at me and grabbed something out of his pocket. I thought for sure it would've been a gun or something, but I heard the top of a jar come off. "How'd you even find me?" My legs felt like jello. There was dirty and leaves in my brown hair and my newly bought pajama's were ruined.

"Oh my dear, how else but I've been stalking you for some time. If you think this is a nightmare, then go ahead and wake up." _This has to be a nightmare! BB isn't anywhere near where I live! Come on, wake up damn it, please wake up. _"But if you can't wake up, I'd try and run if I were you. I need some good exercise." I wasn't sure what to do. Even if this was a nightmare, I'd still run for it. I turned on my bare feet and ran for it. I couldn't see where I was going, but I heard BB follow close behind.

"Please don't kill me!" I shouted as I ran. "I just want to go back home!" All of a sudden as I was running, I ran into someone. They wrapped their arms around me and held me close to them.

"Hehehehe do you honestly think you're gonna escape BB?" It was a man and I felt his body heat mix with mine. BB jumped down from a tree and put a cloth over my face. Soon everything had turned black and I was out cold.

I could hear water dripping as I began to come conscious. I tried to move but my hands were handcuffed behind me and I had a rope collar around my neck. _This is all just a dream, there is no way that you're being taken hostage by BB. You saw a news report about him, and now you're dreaming about him. You're fine, you aren't going to die. _

"Somebody please help me!" I cried. All of a sudden I felt someone's hand come in contact with my face and I quivered.

"Shut up! I don't need you to yell right now. No one is going to hear you anyways." BB said. He walked behind me and put his hands on my tummy. He began to lift off my tank top, but I squirmed.

"P-Please don't….please don't." I cried.

"If it's a dream, than anything you want can happen…but since it's not, I'll go ahead." He tore off my top and I felt the cool moist air hit my skin. I squirmed again, but when I felt the cool blade of a knife slice my mid section I stopped.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Why…why would you do that?" I cried out as I felt blood seep out. BB touched the blood and stuck his finger on the cut. "No…no…please…" He moved his hand up and down my tummy, making a mess with my own blood. I felt his hand move higher to my neck and then touch my lips.

"If you want to get out of here alive all you have to do is listen to me like a good little bitch. If you don't listen to me…well it's a surprise. I don't think you want to find out, now do you? Now lick up your own blood." Tears were streaming down my face and all I was focused on was the pain coming from my side. "DO IT!" He shouted. I let his fingers in my mouth and I soon felt the metallic blood taste on my tongue. "Suck on my fingers!" I began to use my mouth and suck his fingers. I couldn't believe I was doing this. _It's only a dream, remember…oh but that really hurt…you can't ever get hurt in a dream._

"Please let me go…" I begged.

"Grell!" BB hollered. "The salt water please."

"Yes master, anything for you." I saw a man with long red hair, red glasses,and every single part of his clothes red, come closer. He turned on another light in the room and I saw that my legs were also tied too.

"What? What the hell are you going to-" BB pulled on my hair and brought my head back.

"Shut up! You will do as I say or I'll kill you. Do you want that? It'd be such a shame to waste such a perfect, supple, and succulent little body such as yours. The footsteps of the man named Grell got closer and he soon handed BB the salt water. My eyes widened when I realized what he was going to do.

"Your pain is what I desire, and I want to feel your body writhe in pain against my hands." BB smirked and poured all of the salt water onto my cut.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh no, please!" I squirmed around trying so hard not to upset BB anymore. The painful touch of salt water into my cut made me cry. _Crimson, you're not in a dream…this is real…this is all so real…_

"Grell shut her up!" BB ordered. Grell grabbed the leash attached to my collar and yanked me closer to him. Grell put his disgusting lips on mine, while I felt BB distribute more cuts to my abdomen. With each cut I screamed and Grell bit my lip, drawing blood. He grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled it back. I thought my head was going to bleed.

"Oh come now sweet little girl, I don't think BB likes it when you scream." He kissed me again, this time forcing his tongue inside my mouth. He pinned mine to the bottom of my mouth and felt all the way around my mouth. I tried to bite him, but he must've felt my urge to do so, and pulled out. he slapped my face hard.

"Take the collar off Grell." BB stated. Grell did just as he wanted to and I was afraid of what would happen next. The air was rushing past each open wound I had just received. BB pushed me on my back and crawled on top of me. He bit my neck hard, which caused me to arch my back and push into him. I could feel something hard lower on him and I widened my eyes. He licked up the blood that he had drawn and made bloody kisses all the way down my neck to my chest and bra. "Grell, may I have my knife." I looked at Grell who was enjoying every little bit of this. He was softly rubbing his erection and handed BB the knife. BB then cut my bra off and exposed my chest. I saw his eyes widen and his hands flew right to each of my breasts. He pinched my nipples making me squirm under him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh n-no please…." I could feel my panties become wet and I was getting turned on by this pain.

"Look me in the eyes damnit and tell me you like this!" BB ordered. I blushed from embarrassment. When I didn't do what BB told me to, he bent down, bit my left nipple hard, causing me to scream.

"Ahhhhhh ow! Okay, I'll say it." I looked down at him. "BB please do that again, it felt really good." I felt so embarrassed saying that to him, but I saw a smirk come across his face.

"Good girl. Grell, if you would, you may use her however you want to." I felt my eyes widened.

"What? No!" I shouted. BB cut my leg and I opened my mouth to scream. Grell inserted his erect cock in my mouth and began to thrust in and out.

"Oh damn! You picked a good one this time BB." He groaned loudly. I couldn't see what BB was doing since Grell was straddling my upper half. I felt my panties be cut away and a finger run gently over my clit. I bucked my hips and took Grell's face fucking. I felt his cock slide in and out of my face. My eyes were closed, I couldn't bare to look at him. "Open your eyes little princess. I want to see you suck my cock." I hesitated, but when I felt BB enter me with his own cock I had to open my eyes. I screamed over Grell's cock. The pain was unbearable. I was a virgin, and this crazed maniac took it form me. I felt BB thrust inside, deeper, and deeper. I felt my hymen be ripped apart as this foreign soft object entered my body.

"Do as he says little girl! Oh fuck…you're pussy is so tight!" BB groaned loudly. Grell continued to thrust inside my mouth faster. I closed my eyes once again.

"BB, she isn't listening to us." Grell sang. I felt BB pull out as well as Grell. The two switched places. I felt Grell slide inside me down there, and BB shoved his cock in my mouth. I tasted my own blood. BB grabbed my hair and pulled it back as he began to thrust in my mouth, faster and faster.

"Open those fucking eyes!" When I didn't do what he told me to, metal came in contact with my thigh and Grell pierced my skin with it. I had to ope my eyes from the pain. BB smiled down at me and I could feel everything lower down start to contract slightly. I was choking on his cock. BB pulled out of my mouth and came all over my face. He crawled off of me and pushed me up so I was sitting up right, with Grell still inside me. He cut my shoulder and I screamed in pain. Grell pulled me closer and started to thrust faster and faster.

"Oh no! No, please, no…ahh it's so embarrassing." I felt an extreme wave of pleasure getting closer. "Ahh no please…don't!" Grell continued to thrust inside of me and as his thrusts got faster I screamed feeling myself cum around his cock. Soon, warm seed flew into me, and he groaned loudly. Grell pulled out of me and the two of them put their pants back on. They both looked down at me and smirked.

"It seems you did as we asked, even after complications." Grell stated. I felt my body shiver and bleed.

"Yes, so you're coming with me little Crimson. Now that you know it wasn't a nightmare, you ought to behave yourself." BB picked my body up and brought me into another room. He placed me on the bed and uncured my hands. He kissed my lips tenderly and looked into my eyes. "Just don't leave, or else we'll have to kill you."


End file.
